


Spoonful of Luck

by msraven



Series: A Measure of Love [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Family, M/M, Pineapple and Coconut Scones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone made Momma Coulson's Lucky scones and one time Phil did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoonful of Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/gifts).



> Inspired by recipe on the Marvel AR app and [this post](http://tmblr.co/ZI9A3ye5Fw99) on tumblr
> 
> Very small spoilers for Secret Avengers Vol 2, issue 1.

1.  
The first time Phil remembers his Momma making scones, he’s five and eager to help. He follows her around the kitchen until she bumps into him a second time and almost drops the baking soda.

“Want to help, munchkin?” Momma asks and Phil nods eagerly in response.

She settles Phil up on the counter and places a bag of chocolate chips on his lap. “You hold these for me, okay?”

Phil nods again and watches as Momma starts putting a bunch of stuff in a bowl. He sneaks a chocolate chip out of the bag and into his mouth because Momma didn’t explicitly tell him not to. It’s bitter, but still chocolate, so he sneaks a second one. He’s eaten four chips in quick succession before Momma hands him a spoon of white powder.

“Here,” she says, guiding his hand over to the bowl and helping him put the spoonful in with a flourish. “For luck.”

“What’s luck, Momma?” Phil asks.

“Luck is getting a little extra help when you want good things to happen,” Momma responds.

Phil doesn’t really understand what that means, but he nods his head solemnly anyway. He manages to eat three more chocolate chips before Momma asks him to pour the rest into the bowl and pretends not to notice the spot of chocolate at the corner of his mouth.

“Your Daddy is interviewing for a new job today, so these are to help give him a little extra luck.”

Momma finishes mixing everything and then lets Phil’s little hands help push at the dough before putting clumps onto a pan and in the oven. She hands Phil a glass of milk, letting him stay up on the counter as she cleans up the small mess they made. The timer dings just as Daddy walks into the kitchen, sniffing the air appreciatively.

“There’s my little Captain America,” Daddy says as he pulls Phil into his side for a hug. “Mmmm...what smells so good?”

“Scones,” Momma answers and Daddy gets this funny little look on his face. Momma gets the same funny look whenever Daddy brings her flowers and Phil wonders if they’re gonna kiss again.

Instead of kissing, Momma hands them each a scone. Daddy takes a bite and then lets out a happy little sigh before pulling Momma in for the kiss Phil had been expecting earlier. Momma giggles and Phil grins at his parents as he takes his first bite of the scone in his hand.

Luck tastes really good, Phil thinks and takes another bite.

 

2.  
Momma makes several variations of her scones over the years, often replacing the dark chocolate chips with other ingredients. The chocolate chip scones are the rarest and Momma only makes them on special occasions - most often just before Phil’s Dad leaves for another work trip. When Phil asks Momma why Daddy is gone so often, she tells him he’s helping people like Captain America.

Phil is ten when Momma makes him her lucky scones, chocolate chips and all, for the first time. Momma drags a grumbling Phil out of bed and into the kitchen to help, with a warning not to eat all the chocolate chips. It’s the morning of his stupid piano recital and Phil is still trying to figure a way out of the whole thing. He really doesn’t like playing piano - he thinks the cello or even trumpet would be much cooler - but his grandmother pays for the lessons, so Phil doesn’t really get a choice in the matter.

It’s not so much playing the piano that Phil wants to avoid, but being by himself in front of the whole auditorium. He hates being the center of attention and would much rather be part of a band or an orchestra so he can fade into the background.

“You Dad is going to try and make it home in time for the recital,” Momma says as she puts in the last spoonful of flour into the mixing bowl.

Phil huffs disbelievingly. He’s learned by now that Dad rarely makes it home in time for anything. Phil blatantly pops a handful of chocolate chips into his mouth before dumping the rest into the bowl. Momma tuts disapprovingly, but doesn’t try and stop him.

The first bite of scone is amazingly good and Phil has to admit that it does help him feel a little better, even if he doesn’t believe in luck.

But when Phil sits down at the piano later that night and looks out into the crowd, he’s surprised to see his Dad sitting proudly next to Momma. Even from the stage, Phil can see that his Dad looks tired and has a nasty scratch on his cheek, but he’s _there_ and Phil has to swallow a sudden lump in his throat before putting his fingers down on the piano keys.

Maybe there’s something to this lucky recipe after all.

 

3.  
Phil is thirteen and at the age when watching your parents kiss is beyond gross. Momma has made the chocolate chip scones again, so his parents have spent most of the morning with their arms around each other and stealing kisses. Dad has put in for a transfer within the US Marshal's office that would mean less time spent away from his family. It’s not a promotion - Dad will actually lose some of his hazard pay - but it’s a move he’s been eyeing for a while, hence the lucky scones. Phil grabs a few scones and leaves the kitchen with an exaggerated eye roll as his parents lean in for another kiss.

They never find out if the transfer was approved because Phil’s Dad is killed during a prisoner transfer two days later.

Momma doesn’t make the chocolate chip scones for a long time after that.

 

4.  
Phil finds Momma crying over a mixing bowl when he steps into the kitchen. His Ranger unit is leaving for their first deployment that afternoon and, up until now, Momma had seemed to be handling it okay.

“Hey,” Phil says softly and drapes an arm around her shoulders. “They’ll come out too salty if you keep doing that.”

Momma lets out a watery laugh, tucking her nose into Phil’s shoulder for a second before straightening and using her own shoulder to give him a little shove. “Go get the chocolate chips out of the pantry,” she orders. “And don’t eat half of them on the way back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Phil responds. He grabs the bag and leans his back against the counter as Momma continues measuring out the other ingredients. He pops a few chocolate chips into his mouth and smiles when Momma glares in response before turning serious. “You sure you’re going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine on my own, Phil,” she says and then hands him the last spoonful of flour to add to the bowl. “Just...you promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I’ll do my best to stay safe,” Phil promises. He manages to steal a few more chips before Momma snags the bag away. He laughs and gives her another one-armed hug before walking away to grab the baking sheet.

Most people credit Phil’s dad for his personality - his leanings toward public service and ability to stay calm in tense situations - but Phil knows his strength comes from his Momma. His Momma who watched her husband risk his life every day. His Momma who kept them going when Dad made the ultimate sacrifice. His Momma who now has to watch her only son walk into danger.

Phil hugs his mom tight as he leaves the house, taking extra scones and her encouraging smile with him.

 

5.  
Phil blames alcohol and nervousness for why he tells Hill and Fury about Momma’s lucky scone recipe. He’s never quite gotten over his fanboy tendencies toward superheros. And that’s what he considers Hawkeye and Black Widow - superheroes regardless of their lack of actual super powers. Phil is nervous about meeting them both, so he lets the story of the scones slip when he’s sitting at a bar near SHIELD HQ with the other SHIELD agents. He even uses his phone to forward the recipe Momma had e-mailed him to Hill, never imagining she’d actually issue a memo to catering. Phil looks at the memo the next morning and is just glad he didn’t tell them about the secret crush he’s had on Hawkeye since they’d first met.

When the director tells him the true nature of his meeting with Hawkeye and Black Widow, Phil doesn’t protest. He walks down to R&D for the ring without hesitation, but he does stop at catering and has them change the recipe to coconut and pineapple.

 

+1.  
Phil is just adding the last spoonful of flour to the mixing bowl when there’s a warm weight at his back and a muscular arm reaches around him to grab some chocolate chips.

“G’morning,” Clint mumbles, nuzzling the joint of Phil’s neck and shoulder before leaning back to pop the chocolate chips into his mouth. Still chewing, the archer wraps his arms around Phil’s waist and props his chin on Phil’s shoulder to look down at the bowl. “What‘cha making?”

“Scones,” Phil answers and adds the chocolate chips before either of them can steal any more.

Clint hums and kisses Phil’s ear before moving away to pour himself a cup of coffee. It’s not until they’re seated at the kitchen nook and Clint has taken his first bite of scone that the realization hits him.

“Wait,” Clint says around a mouthful of scone. He chews carefully before swallowing. “These are chocolate chip scones.”

“You did watch me make them,” Phil points out.

“I did...but,” Clint very carefully puts the rest of the scone down on his plate. “These are your mom’s lucky scones, right?”

“They are,” Phil nods and has to bite his lip at Clint trying not to look disappointed. They’re only a few days into their well-earned two week vacation.

“Why? I mean...have we been assigned another mission, sir?” Clint asks.

“No, no mission,” Phil replies.

Clint beams at the news and then his brow furrows in confusion. “I’m not complaining, but why the lucky scones? It’s been almost two years now. You know you don’t need the scones to get lucky,” he says with a smirk.

Phil doesn’t say anything. He just smiles and slides off his chair, dropping onto one knee in front of the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Clint’s eyes widen as Phil opens his hand to reveal the ring sitting in his palm.

“Will you -”

Clint doesn’t give Phil a chance to finish his question before he’s leaping at Phil, knocking them both to the ground, and saying “Yes, yes, yes I’ll marry you” against Phil’s lips.

When they visit Momma Coulson for lunch later that day, she takes one look at the scones in Phil’s hands and pulls Clint into her arms. The sun glints off the ring on Clint’s finger as the archer wraps his arms around the older woman.

“Welcome to the family.”

_fin_


End file.
